Behind These Closed Eyelids
by Lucie15
Summary: As Scar looks at his brothers dead form on the ground of the gorge, he notices a scar that he had never seen before. as he finds the secret of it, he wishes he had his brother with him to tell him what he had seen behind his closed eyelids. plz R&R X
1. Chapter 1

Scar turned and laughed as his faithful hyena servants chased the young prince, now the king, from the gorge.

"He is as good as dead by now" said scar savagely to himself. He watched the space where his nephew had disappeared 5 minutes beforehand. He looked down at his silent brother, as thoughtful and still in death as he had been alive. But something was different. His soft face bore a scar across his eye that he had never noticed before. He thought it may be a fresh one from the struggle, so he tilted his head for a better view. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was healed, and perfectly.

His train of thought was broken by the arrival of the three hyenas.

"We got him Scar, threw him over the edge of that sharp cliff, just to be sure, he couldn't survive a fall like that even if he was still alive, right into the thorns, will be torn to pieces." Said Shenzi, with a grim look on her scowling face.

"Ok, ok, don't go into the details will you, I would like to keep that excuse for a zebra that you caught me for my lunch down if you don't mind, you don't see a king being sick, its just not regal.

"King? What do'ya mean a king being sick? He aint gonna be doin' anything, just look at him, he is as dead as that zebra we caught you." Sniggered Bonzia prodding the lifeless body of Mufassa with his paw. Shenzi felt the tension rise in the air quickly, she had began to mouth to Bonzia behind Scar's back before…

"I THINK THE QUESTION THAT SHOULD BE ASKED IS WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!" roared Scar, advancing aggressively on Bonzia who shrunk back looking terrified, "That worthless lump of muscle with no brain and a heart too big for his own good down there, that I just so happen to be the flesh and blood of, is not the bloody king! I am the king! And I will always be the king!"

"Yes Scar, you are the king! And I am sorry that I ever said you weren't! You will go down in history as the best king ever! I can feel it in my bones!" apologized Bonzia quickly, but far too well mannered to be what he would have liked to have said, however it washed with Scar, and his body language soon relaxed enough for Shenzi too feel the all clear.

"Scar, we have a heard of wilder beast to go find and move to a safer place." Her stomach rumbled dangerously, giving away her plan.

"Oh of course you do, you didn't dispose of the cub after all, but yes, you did me proud, go find your wilder beast, you deserve them." And with that the three shot off, Edd could be heard laughing in the background to something Scar could not make out, no doubt about him, but no matter, no matter. He had what he wanted. After all those years of jealousy, Scar was now better than Mufassa; for one he was alive, unlike his brother who was lead at his feet, but he was also the king through his own accord, yet again unlike his brother who had to wait until their dear father died. And what a joyous day that was, it gave Scar pain to think of his father whom his dead brother so much resembled. He turned his back to Mufassa and walked from the gorge, thinking about the speech he was going to give to the lionesses later that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Scar walked the length of the Pride Rock majestically, thinking about the events of the past 2 hours.

He had waited for darkness to fall before beginning to address the occupants of Pride Rock:

"Lionesses, cubs, friends and family. A terrible event occurred today, my brother was sadly killed in the gorge stampede, in the heroic action of saving his only heir, who was sadly killed also when his father could not reach him.

Mufassa's death is a terrible tragedy, but to loose Simba, who had barely began to live, is a massive loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne, but out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together to live a great and glorious future!" he concluded, striding to his place on the great rock, and turning to see the shadows of many ominous hyenas stretching over the lionesses lowly figures, and watching their looks of puzzlement, fear and horror.

One turned to him and shouted "Mufassa would never have stood for this! He was a great king, and you will always be just a wannabe!"

Scar looked at her outraged, then he noticed the face of Sarabi, Mufassa's widow, contorted with anger and looking at him with such venom in her glare you would have thought her a spitting cobra. One look at her beautiful face and Scar's melted into a toothy smile; he began to play with a stone on the floor with his paw.

"Ah, my dear Sarabi, of course I understand your upset over your husband's and son's deaths, but please, I do not wish to be my big brother. Naturally there will only ever be one of him, the goody two shoes, whilst the small, scrawny little rat that mother and father produced after their little prince was a tear away!" Scar began to draw himself up to full height, he was so angry now, he didn't care that Sarabi looked like she was about to go in for the kill. With every word he spat out, he became angrier still, looking down on the lionesses from his height he felt for the first time in power and in charge. He was going to show them that he was the boss. "I bet your perfect husband told you about his brother, the annoying one, the one who couldn't stay out of trouble, the one whose parents never loved him! The one they banished with a swipe of their paws across my face! The one who was in exile!" he looked down on her thinking. She looked so beautiful in anger. He remembered what Simba looked like when he was born. Sarabi produced such beautiful cubs. 'If only' thought Scar. "IF ONLY SOMEONE LOVED ME!" he yelled across the silent savannah, making all the lionesses jump in fright.

And with that Scar took off into the night, planning to let Sarabi get to sleep first. She would never know a thing.

He returned and walked the length of the rock majestically, and still thinking. He could do it. He was the king, Mufassa was dead, he would never know, by right Scar was now married to all these lionesses, none of them could complain … he could do it, he would do it …

But then the sky became light, it wasn't morning though, he looked up however wasn't prepared for what he saw. "No, Mufassa, your dead!"

"Be that as it may brother, I can still be with you; I can still see you and I can still contact you. But I can now do more than that. I know what you were thinking Scar. Leave Sarabi alone. She is my wife, my widow I know but she is still my wife, and you took the throne from me and my son, so you have no right over any of them lionesses."

"But you and Simba are dead! You will never come back, I can do whatever I want! I AM THE KING!"

"You are not the king Scar."

"I AM THE KING!"

"You are not, and you never will be the king, my son is. Remember who you are, you are my brother, and the one untrue king if ever there was one. Remember, Sarabi is my wife. Remember Scar…"

Deflated Scar walked into the rock and fell asleep immediately before he could reach any of the lionesses, but before he did Mufassa's voice in his ear said "It for your own good brother, she is and will always still be my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sarabi!!!" Scar's thunderous voice carried across the pridelands, all animals that heard it scattered, for they knew what it meant.

"Yes Scar." Said Sarabi tonelessly, with a bored look in her once lively eyes.

"Sarabi go and hunt, get your party together now, the hyenas are driving me mad because they are so hungry, and it's your entire fault! You last caught something yesterday, that's not good enough!"

"Oh right, I get it! You and the hyenas are allowed to eat everyday and consume as much food as you like, whilst those who go out and catch it for you are left to starve to death!" The sparkle had come back to Sarabi's eyes, but it wasn't the lovely, full of life look that had been in them when she had looked at Mufassa. It was a mad look, an angry, mad, your driving me to insanity look. But Scar didn't sense it and just carried on regardless.

"Well… yes, that's exactly how the idea works!"

"WELL! That's it then, I quit! I will not be subjected to anything like that!" Scar sensed it then, it would be pretty hard not to with Sarabi doing her spitting cobra impression so accurately. He devised a quick plan, and decided that he wasn't going to answer back by her own means of getting a point across, instead he whispered to her.

"That's very well Sarabi, but you do know the alternative. If you let me, you will be queen again, and you will be free from all of this. It's simple."

Sarabi cottoned on quickly to what he was implying, and adopted the whisper too. But not soft like Scar's, hers was deadly and challenging, "Never Scar! Mufassa may be dead, but that doesn't stop him being my husband and it most definitely doesn't stop me loving him. I will never let filth like you take his place in the great circle of life, and you will never ever take his place in my heart and life. I will go and hunt for your petty stomachs, but just you remember, if you keep eating every single day, there won't be any left. We must respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"You stupid woman! We eat the bloody antelope! They do not command our respect!" spat Scar, forgetting the whispering altogether. Sarabi carried on as though she had not heard him.

"When you die Scar, your body becomes the grass, and the antelope eat the grass, and so we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Stop it! Shut up will you! Don't even bother going out and hunting, if I get such an earful like this each time then I will go and do it instead!"

"Oh no Scar, I insist, I should do it…"

"NO!!! I will and that is final, and no arguing, the king has spoken!" and with that scar left the cave, leaving Sarabi smirking at the cleverness of her plan.

"Wannabe king more like." She said to herself savagely, then turned and walked the route out of the cave and down to the water hole. Sarabi thought that she was the only being alongside Scar that knew what had gone on inside the cave. However she had been wrong.

She waited until Sarabi was out of the cave and was could be seen in the distance before emerging from her hiding place. A worried look on her face and a distant tear rolled down her soft cheek. It had been 4 months since Mufassa and Simba had died and she still missed having them there with her everyday. She had seen Sarabi deteriorating everyday since the deaths, and she knew that she was under a lot of pressure, all the lionesses were worried about her and could see it too, but whenever they asked her what the matter was, she just snapped back at them that it was nothing. She had never for one moment thought that Scar may be harassing her like this, that was blackmail and it was inappropriate and evil of him. Sarabi had lost the ones she loved most and Scar was playing on that. Another tear rolled down her face as she remembered the times when she and Simba used to play and get told off, Zazu had said that they were two little turtle doves, blossoming in the savannah and that they were going to be married, the idea of Simba and Nala the king and queen seemed almost laughable back then, but she had him with her and didn't know just how much she loved him. Now he was gone she wanted him back so badly, her heart ached painfully for those memories to be still real, and for her to be there with him. Now she couldn't stem the tears, they were coming thick and fast. Her love was dead and gone, but she didn't want to believe it. Scar had lied, and was trying his best to make Sarabi unhappy, so why couldn't he lie? Nala didn't believe it, and one day, she was going to find him. Promise.


End file.
